Animal
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: Companion to "Instinct." Vaako is a man without a past. A few memories & a lot of questions survived the conversion, but little else. The appearance of a stranger awakens a part of him that had laid dormant for far too long. Riddick/Vaako, slash.


**Title: **Animal - 1/1  
**Author: **iamaslashaddict  
**Fandom: **The Chronicles of Riddick  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Vaako, Dame Vaako/Vaako  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **First half of TCoR.  
**Warnings: **Um… pre-slash, but that's a given. Death, violence.  
**Prompt: **Written for the **smallfandomfest** with the prompt - Animal  
**Word Count: **2267  
**Summary**_**: **__Companion piece to "Instinct." _Vaako is a man without a past. A few memories and a lot of questions survived the conversion, but little else. The appearance of a stranger awakens a part of him that had laid dormant for far too long.  
**Author's Notes:** This fic has no relation to my **Animalis** series.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Chronicles of Riddick, nor do I make any profits from this story.

* * *

The first memory Vaako had was of his home being destroyed and his parents being killed. Nothing before that memory survived his conversion as a Necromonger. He doesn't remember more than a few flashes of that day, though the vids taken by the Necromongers during the battle has allowed him to get a more well rounded picture of the only people he would have called family.

They were living on a small moon around Satrius IV as prospectors, terraforming the moon for future colonization. Only a few dozen settlers were camped there; so small and out of the way that few even knew they were there. The Necromonger fleet nearly missed the settlement, but the trail of a supply ship on the way to re-supply the settlement led them to his parents death; to the death of everyone, save Vaako.

When Vaako was fifteen, after years spent training and trying to prove his capability as a warrior for the Necromongers, he was made to watch the vid of his father's death. The purifier overseeing his final test had watched him closely as he witnessed the end of the man's life, gauging his reactions or rather non-reactions to the images. Years spent purifying his mind and body were put to a final review, giving him the only link to his past and seeing what he did with it. The purifiers spoke of eradicating all emotions from the Necromonger mind, leaving no ties to the old life, so that they might be given the chance at the UnderVerse and a timely death.

The vid captured the last moments of his father's life as he tried to protect a seven year old Vaako. The man had fought with every last breath, growling and snarling as he alone took down ten Necromonger soldiers without breaking a sweat. He had moved with a speed and accuracy that Vaako had seen none other but himself match. Gliding through the sea of armored men around him, he had spun and flipped, whipped and curled, smoothly evading every shot of a gun and every blade in his path. Vaako had never before, nor since, seen a being fight with such animalistic fervor and determination. It was only as Vaako himself had cried out as he was caught that his father had missed the oncoming blade, his head turned towards a crying Vaako as it was severed from his neck.

Vaako had barely repressed a flinch while viewing it, masking his features with skill. Emotions, even after eight years of purification, were still a problem. The purifications only softened his emotions instead of ridding him of them completely and they did nothing for the sudden intense feelings caused by seeing his father killed before his eyes. He didn't know much of his biology or family history, but Vaako had the inkling that his gene pool was either somewhat non-human or someone had been genetically enhanced somewhere down the family tree. The vid of his father alone attested to it. Uncommon strength, agility, speed and a somewhat immunity to the purification process. There were other hints through the years, such as Vaako's ability to scent those around him and their emotions, or his unconscious instinctual actions when faced with a threat. He was different, that was clear, he just wasn't sure how different he really was.

* * *

Standing in the amphitheatre on Helion Prime, Vaako surveyed the crowd of surviving breeders with a cool gaze. The moment he had walked into the large room, Vaako had felt something inside of him wake up after years of hibernation. It purred and whined within his mind, urging him closer to an unseen source, promising that what he found would be worth the trouble. He ignored the thing within him, pushing it deeper into his mind, hoping that it would curl up and go back to sleep once again.

With a minute shake of his head, Vaako separated himself from the need to push forward, closer, and resumed his duty as Necromonger Commander to see to the safety of his Lord Marshall. He listened as the purifier explained the Necromonger faith and that they must convert or die. It was a speech he had heard far too many times, one he could almost recite on command. The Necromongers were not big on change, the old phrase "if it isn't broke, don't fix it" came to mind.

Vaako scanned the gathered crowd as the purifier and Lord Marshall spoke, checking for any threat to his leader. For a moment his eyes landed on a tall man in the back, he stood casually, as if the threat of imminent death was nothing. His body was mostly covered by a large black hooded cloak, but it was clear he was a broadly muscled man. Vaako felt the thing within him begin to purr again in pleasure and he tried to ignore it, continuing his scan of the amphitheatre. The scent of sweat, earth and citrus filled his nose, filtering out all the other smells of the large crowd and making his heart speed up in excitement. He knew that the scent was the man's even though there was thirty feet and a hundred people in between them. The thing newly awakened in him pushed to go to the man and nuzzle his neck, baring his throat like some animal. Clenching his teeth, he barely suppressed a pitiful whine that wanted to burst from his lips.

Vaako was angry with himself and with this man, who he'd never met before today and yet had such a great power over him. It both unsettled and reassured him. His Necromonger side saw this as a threat and wanted nothing more than to dispatch the man into death. However the other part of him, the child who had not yet watched his world collapse, knew that the man offered something that he needed like air in his lungs or food in his stomach. On some instinctual level he knew that he'd been waiting for the man for years, biding his time and playing the part of Necromonger until it was time.

The truth of those words stunned Vaako and he breathed in a steadying breath. The animal in him, the thing that had laid dormant for so long reared up as if given the all clear and roared with triumph in his mind. _It was time. _

A man broke free from the crowd and spoke of how it was unthinkable that they would convert and go against their faith. Vaako watched silently and gripped his gun tighter as the Lord Marshall ripped the man's soul from his body with far too much ease and threw it into the abyss. The crowd upon seeing this began to kneel in mass as fear took them, but the man who smelled like sweat, earth and citrus stood tall as he pulled the hood from his head with determination.

Vaako felt the animal inside him urge him forward with a whispered word that he needed to make this man prove himself, that he wouldn't roll over and bare his throat for just anybody. The man would need to show himself as a worthy mate and protector before he would kneel in submission. "This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshall's offer and bow."

"I bow to no man." The man growled as he turned towards him.

Vaako had to use all of his willpower to not fall to his knees at that moment, but he couldn't stop the instinctual half-step back. The man exuded dominance and strength with every cell of his body, making Vaako feel like a sheep facing down a mighty wolf. With a minute shake of his head, Vaako cleared his mind and took a few step forward, not wanting to appear weak before the man as he spoke. "He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse."

The scent of this stranger enfolded him in a sense of safety and security, strength and dominance. Vaako felt a whine burst from his chest, so low that no other could have heard it… except for the smirking stranger. The scent was overpowering and addicting, making Vaako frown in annoyance. He needed to keep his head clear for whatever lay ahead, he couldn't afford to loose his concentration now.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here… but I will take a piece of him." The man answered, pointing to Irgun, the First Among Commanders.

Looking from Irgun to the man, Vaako smiled inwardly at the opportunity it offered. Stepping back, he said "A piece you will have."

Vaako watched with a expressionless face as the man fought Irgun. He moved so smoothly and swiftly that Vaako was reminded of his father's last fight. The way he ducked and dived, dancing gracefully away from Irgun's arching battle axe with an apparent ease of movement. He moved like an animal, a predator, playing with it's prey; just waiting for the right moment to give the killing blow. The similarities between the stranger and Vaako's father was not lost on him, nor was the stronger link he felt to the stranger. The animal inside him echoed his thoughts and purred in pleasure at the strength shown by the stranger. It was obvious that he was more than capable of standing beside Vaako in combat, an equal partner in whatever battle they fought.

When the fight was over the man stepped back and caught Vaako's gaze, smirking as he no doubt took in Vaako's arousal from what he had just witnessed. Vaako frowned in annoyance at the smug expression on the man's face, at the look that clearly expected him to fall to the floor and spread his legs, ready to be taken like some common whore. Vaako was more than that, he was worth more than a thirty second fight testing his potential mate's skill and endurance. He couldn't be had for so little.

Taking a few steps back, Vaako looked away from the man and refused to look again even as he felt a penetrating gaze on his body. He heard a low growl of annoyance and gritted his teeth as he ignored the instinctual response to fall to his knees and bare his throat in submission. He wasn't bound to the man yet and would not give his submission until the other had proven that he was worthy of Vaako's submission.

"Stop him!" yelled Lord Marshall and Vaako turned his head back towards the man and saw him taking a few steps closer to Vaako, a determined look in the set of his body.

Lord Marshall walked to Irgun's dead body, ripping the blade from his gut and walked up to the top of the stairs. "Irgun, one of my best."

The man lifted an eyebrow as he looked around Lord Marshall at Irgun's crumpled form. "If you say so."

Vaako, and everyone within range, could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

"What do you think of this blade?" Lord Marshall asked, ignoring the slight against him and his Necromonger Army, as he offered the blade.

The stranger took the blade and spun it with a skill that few had, expertly weighing it as he moved within his hand. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end." He offered the blade back, tensing when Lord Marshall tried to force him to keep the blade.

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." Lord Marshall spoke and then paused as he gripped the man's hand as he held the blade. Frowning he added, "Are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field?"

The stranger held his ground as they each pushed the blade towards the other and said quietly, "You'd think I'd remember."

"You'd think I would too." Lord Marshall replied and then stepped back a few paces with a questioning look. "Take him before the Quasi-Deads," he added as he left the amphitheatre.

Vaako and the other soldiers around him, crowded in on the stranger at the Lord Marshall's order.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it... if somebody just asked him." Spoke Dame Vaako from behind him as she pushed through the soldiers and circled the man with undisguised interest.

Vaako felt his hackles rise as a blush of arousal appeared on her face. The animal within him wanted to rip the head from her body and howl, making sure that no one challenged his claim for the stranger. His wife be damned.

"It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis." Dame Vaako purred, trying to win over what she believed to be a possible strong ally in her bid for more power.

Vaako inwardly rolled his eyes at her predictable actions. He clenched his teeth and denied the baser instinct as he watched the stranger sniff her as she moved around him.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." The stranger growled as he looked straight at Vaako. He could feel the man's eyes roam over his body behind the darkened goggles, shivering at the blatant desire he heard in those few words.

Dame Vaako smirked from behind the man, oblivious to who the words were truly aimed at. "Let me show you the way."

As Vaako followed them out of the amphitheatre towards Necropolis, he knew a storm was brewing and at its center was the stranger. He wasn't sure what laid ahead for them, but he knew that whatever it was Vaako would be by the stranger's side come the end of it.

The End. (For now)


End file.
